ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fistina(BKL)
She is now a gang leader and very powerful figure head in undertowns criminal underworld. . After psyphon started to age and show insanity, she overthrow him, and took over. Allowed psyphon to live but made him a hunted man in town. She then attacked and merged fist trick's gang with her own. She is a very powerful and fearsome crime lord. So far in under town'a mob war, she is of the winning party. Her gang's signature tactic is use and illegal selling of techadon technology. Even using such technology to enhance her cybernetics, keeping her from aging. Appearance Her appearance has little changed since her youth; a pink alien with yellow eyes inside a red and black power armor. Although now her armor is much more bulky due to added cybernetics. Her body has somewhat a more voloputious figure. Background After being with the plumbers for while, she noticed how Rook Blonko will never see her as a love interest, thus she quit the plumbers and returned to her criminal ways. Returning to psyphon's gang, she took notice of psyphon's aging and increase in insanity. Taking action, she overthrew him, and took over. Allowed psyphon to live but made him a hunted man in town. She then attacked and merged fist trick's gang with her own. Taking control of the alien tech trade, she started adding cybernetic enhancements to her power suit, resulting in her halted aging. She leads a decades long criminal campaign. She has continued psyphon's protection racket in Undertown. Not only on alien shops but on house hold and establishments. Declaring it as a "rent situation". If not paid, her forces destroy said establishment and anyone left alive is forced to part of the homeless population in Undertown. The plumbers and their magister, Rook Gordon have tried to arête but can't due to lack of evidence. She has tried to seduce Rook Gordon, comparing him to Rook Blonko. She has a disturbing habit of temporarily abducting young male plumbers and assaulting them, later letting them free.due to cybernetic nature, there is no physical evidence for the plumbers to arrest her with. Personality She is no longer the strong yet gentle person she once was. She Is now absolutely feared by her enemies, followers, and many in undertown. She is somewhat kinder towards those on good terms with her. Although she is no longer afraid to have blood on her hands. Her past infatuation with Rook Blonko has sparked off a twisted part of her. She simply abducts young male plumbers, assault them, and return them damaged and traumatized. This is both as a tactic to damage the plumbers numbers, and to seemingly dominate a rejected of her past. She is currently infatuated with Rook Gordon. Powers and Abilities Fistina's abilities come from a battle armor which grant her some durability, mobility, as well as the power to shoot her fist like a grappling hook. It also enhanced her strength. Due to her cybernetic enhancements she also has more weaponized capabilities and rejuvenated aging. Biography Continued to be rejected by Rook Blonko, She quit the plumbers and once more became a criminal. She overthrew psyphon, took over the gang, and made psyphon a hunted man. Later kills fist trick and forcefully merged his gang with her own. She now owns and runs the alien tech trade in Undertown. So far in under town'a mob war, she is of the winning party. Her gang's signature tactic is use and illegal selling of techadon technology. Even using such technology to enhance her cybernetics, keeping her from aging. Has continued a protection racket on under town. Not only on alien shops but on house hold and establishments. Declaring it as a "rent situation". Benjamin Levin and his group have done "jobs" and favors for her at time, so they have so far remained both her good side and on good terms with her. Her criminal reign was temporarily defeated as the Vreedle family sided with invading incursion forces, who temporarily had earth under occupation. After said forces were defeated, her and her power swiftly rises and strikes into power again, no difficulty or questions asked. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • Her actions are based and twisted on her acts in the past • She is currently winning the mob war and is most powerful crime lord in Undertown. • She is no longer one of the plumbers. •Unlike her infatuation with Rook Blonko, Rook Gordon actually returns her feeling yet he is conflicted. • Criminal rap sheet: racketeering, destruction of property, arms dealing, alien trafficking, counts of murders, loan sharking, temporary capture and assault on plumbers. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Acrosians Category:Former Plumbers Category:Former Heroes Category:Benjamin Levin